Yanagawa Nanami
|image = |caption = Yanagawa Nanami promoting "Good Boy Bad Girl" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 150cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2015-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2015-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |group = Country Girls |generation = 6th Generation (Unofficial) |debutsingle = Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ |join = November 5, 2015 |mcolor = |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Country Girls, Juice=Juice, Shimadagawa |group1 = Juice=Juice |generation1 = 2nd Generation |debutsingle1 = |join1 = June 26, 2017 |mcolor1 = |days1 = |group2 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation2 = 24th Generation |join2 = April 1, 2015 |graduate2 = December 13, 2015 |sig = Nanamiautographh58588.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Yanagawa's Autograph }} Yanagawa Nanami (梁川奈々美) is a member of Country Girls and Juice=Juice under Hello! Project. She initially joined Hello! Project as an Hello Pro Kenshuusei on April 1, 2015 and was formally introduced on May 4, 2015. She was introduced as a Country Girls member on November 5, 2015 alongside Funaki Musubu. Biography Early Life Yanagawa was born on January 6, 2002 in Kanagawa, Japan. In mid-2014, she participated in Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition!, but failed.http://news.dwango.jp/2015/11/15/62587/idol/2/ After failing the audition, she participated in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei audition as she still wanted to be an idol under Hello! Project. 2015 In early 2015, Yanagawa auditioned for Hello Pro Kenshuusei after failing a Morning Musume audition and successfully passed. She officially joined the trainee program on April 1, 2015 and was officially announced as a member on April 27 alongside Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona and Okamoto Honoka."ハロプロ研修生 新メンバー加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2015-04-27. She was formally introduced and participated in Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4. In the test event, she performed "Romance no Tochuu." On November 5, it was announced at Country Girls' first anniversary event that she would be joining the group alongside Funaki Musubu."カントリー・ガールズ　新メンバー加入決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-11-05. She concluded her trainee activities following the November/December Nama Tamago Show performance. 2016 On March 9, Yanagawa debuted alongside Funaki Musubu in Country Girls's 3rd single, "Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~." 2017 On January 12, Yanagawa celebrated her 15th birthday at a special event titled Country Girls Yanagawa Nanami Birthday Event 2017, which featured two performances at Mt.RAINIER HALL. On June 9, it was announced that Country Girls would be ceasing regular activities and that three of the members, including Yanagawa, would be transferring to other Hello! Project groups for their main activities as concurrent members."カントリー・ガールズの今後の活動について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-10."[EN Concerning the future activities of Country Girls]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2017-06-10. On June 26, through a special episode of Hello! Project Station, it was announced that she would be joining Juice=Juice as a new member along with Danbara Ruru from Hello Pro Kenshuusei."ハロ！ステ号外 ～ハロー！プロジェクト2017新体制決定スペシャル～" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-06-26. They will begin performing with the group in the Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER concert tour"ハロー！プロジェクト 新体制について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-26."[EN Concerning the new organization in Hello! Project]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2017-06-26. and Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~.Kanazawa Tomoko. "♪.リハ 金澤朋子" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-07-11. Personal Life Education= When Yanagawa joined Country Girls in November 2015, she was a first year middle school student. She graduated from middle school on March 9, 2017http://ameblo.jp/countrygirls/entry-12255162337.html and will begin high school in April. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Yanagawa Nanami has acquired: *'Funaki Musubu:' She gets along best with Funaki Musubu in Country Girls. |-|Name Meaning= Yanagawa's given name, Nanami, is a repeated phonetic character (奈々; nana) combined with "beauty" (美; mi). Her mother decided on the name "Nanami" because it sounded cute. She was originally only going to be named "Nana", but because both her mother and grandmother had "mi" at the end of their names, it was changed to "Nanami".Pocket Morning. 2016-11-11. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Yanagawa Nanami: *'Yanamin' (やなみん): Official nickname. Most commonly used by members and fans. *'Naa-chan' (なーちゃん): Official nickname, first used by former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Nakano Rion. *'Yana-chan' (やなちゃん): Used by her fellow Juice=Juice members.Miyazaki Yuka. "桃 宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-06-30. Kanazawa Tomoko. "♪.リハ 金澤朋子 (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-07-11. Takagi Sayuki. "初めて7人で。 高木紗友希" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-07-03. Miyamoto Karin. "やなちゃん☆宮本佳林" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Offical Blog. 2017-07-12. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yanagawa Nanami (梁川奈々美) *'Nicknames:' Yanamin (やなみん), Naa-chan (なーちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 150cm''BOMB!'' Magazine, June 2015 Issue. Date Published: 2015-05-09. *'Western Zodiac:' Capricorn *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-04-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2015-11-05: Country Girls member **2017-06-26: Juice=Juice member *'Country Girls Color:' (2015-) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2015) **Country Girls (2015-Present) **Juice=Juice (2017-Present) **Shimadagawa (2017) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' That I can play the alto sax♪ *'Hobbies:' Reading, computer, collecting cute things *'Favorite Music Genre:' Jazz, J-pop *'Favorite Sport:' Vaulting horse *'Motto:' "Kokorozashi wa ha ni tsutsumu" (志は葉に包む; Also with few minds, I am kind) *'Favorite Food:' Cherries, cheese *'Least Favorite Food:' Green onion *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Charm Points:' Pale skin and smile *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Ai no Gundan", "Shabadaba Doo~" *'Looks Up To:' Michishige Sayumi, Miyamoto Karin Discography :See also: List:Yanagawa Nanami Discography Featured In Blu-rays *2017.05.xx Greeting ~Yanagawa Nanami・Funaki Musubu~ Fanclub DVDs *2016.xx.xx Country Girls Yanagawa Namani & Funaki Musubu FC Event 2016 *2017.xx.xx Country Girls Yamaki Risa & Yanagawa Nanami Birthday Event 2017 Publications *2017.06.03 Yanagawa Nanami & Funaki Musubu Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" Works Theater *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! Television *2017- Test no Hanamichi (テストの花道) (Regular) Trivia *She can treat anything as having a bright side. *She's too quick to say what she's thinking. *Michishige Sayumi is what led her to aim for becoming a Hello! Project idol. *She has the same first name as former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Tanabe Nanami, although the Kanji used for her name is different. *Her future dream is to be an idol known as Hello! Project's "ace". *She feels a sense of accomplishment every time she improves. *She also wants to develop her own character and bring that out more. *She started playing saxophone when she was invited to join band by one of her seniors at school. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Funaki Musubu, and she wanted to debut with her. In Fall 2015 the two debuted in Country Girls together, fulfilling this wish. *She is the first of her Hello Pro Kenshuusei generation to be promoted. See Also *Gallery:Yanagawa Nanami *List:Yanagawa Nanami Discography Featured In *List:Yanagawa Nanami Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Country Girls Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) de:Yanagawa Nanami es:Yanagawa Nanami Category:2002 Births Category:January Births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2015 Additions Category:Capricorn Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Blood Type A Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Country Girls Category:6th Generation Country Girls Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Purple Member Color Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Shimadagawa Category:Juice=Juice